


Dream a Little Dream

by whattheheckdidyoudo



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Dream a Little Dream of Me, Dreaming, F/F, Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Suicide, kinda a song fic (but not really), nothing graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-28 01:04:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10820478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whattheheckdidyoudo/pseuds/whattheheckdidyoudo
Summary: Max dreams about Kate.





	Dream a Little Dream

**Author's Note:**

> This fic references Dream a Little Dream of Me (I suggest the version by The Mamas and The Papas), but you don't need to know the song to enjoy the fic. :)

The first memory Max had of the dream was that it was dark. She knew she was dreaming, but it felt so wrong. She tried to move, but only layers of darkness shrouded her eyes. Then suddenly the world opened up around her. Like opening her eyes, she suddenly saw a grassy field and a small yellow blanket laid across it. On it sat a small picnic basket, and a woman in a sunhat and a flowing white dress.

Max approached the woman, and she spoke.

"Max! So glad you're here!" She smiled. It was Kate. Kate Marsh sat in front of her with the wind whipping her bangs around.

"Kate..." Max reached out to touch her. "You're really..."

Kate just laughed and jumped into her arms. Kate kissed Max in a way Max could only imagine before, and Max felt the whole world spinning around her. Kate Marsh. Kate Marsh. Her name replayed over and over in Max's mind.

"I love you so much, Max." She spoke softly. They lay across the grass a few feet away from the picnic basket and the abandoned sunhat.

"I love you too." Max said. God, she couldn't believe this was happening. It felt so real, and so soft and so wonderful.

It felt so wrong.

Max didn't know why. She was in a beautiful field with the girl of her dreams.

Kate's kisses were soft and rough all at the same time.

It felt so wrong.

It didn't feel like Kate.

Kate's eyes were hungry and terrifying and...

She was back again. Kate smiled as if the sun were radiating off her face and laid down next to Max.

"Could we dance?" Kate asked.

"To what?" Max giggled.

"The sounds of nature? Our own beat?" Kate shrugged. "I don't care. I just want to dance."

"Fine, fine." Max grinned and reached down to help Kate up. "I'm not a good dancer though."

"Scaredy cat." Kate teased.

Soon they were dancing. Kate was amazing. Her skirt whipped around her her soft hands were on Max's shoulders. Max's hands were on her waist.

"Say nighty-night and kiss me." Kate sang with a smile on her face.

"Just hold me tight and tell me you'll miss me." Max sung the next verse. "While I'm alone, blue as can be."

"Dream a little dream of me." Kate leant her head on Max's shoulder as she finished off the verse.

For a while they just moved slowly, taking in each other. They started to spin and laugh after a moment though.

Soon, Max lifted Kate off the ground and spun in circles. She was light as a feather. Max started to let go, to slowly drop her on the grassy field below them.

But they weren't in the field anymore. They were on the roof of the girl's dormitory.

The slick fabric of Kate's dress slipped through her fingers. Max reached out desperately for the girl she loved, but Kate just fell with the most serene look on her face.

Kate's voice flooded Max's ears as tears flooded her eyes. 

"Stars fading but I linger on, dear -  
Still craving your kiss.  
I'm longing to linger till dawn, dear,  
Just saying this..."

Then silence. Abrupt, painful silence.

So much of Max wanted to jump down to Kate, but a hand grabbed her shoulder. People were yelling at her. She was being pulled away from the edge of the roof.

With a gasp and a sudden jerk, Max woke up. She had fallen asleep against Kate's hospital bed again. Kate's phone softly played her favorite song on repeat.

"Kate." Max exhaled. "Kate, you're alive."

Kate stirred from her sleep to look at Max. 

"Hey, sleepy head." Her voice was rough from the strain of the last few days. "What's up?"

"Kate, I'm so glad you're here." Max lent forward to hug her tightly.

"Another nightmare, Max?" Kate asked while she petted Max's hair.

"Yeah." Max groaned. "I must sound like a little kid complaining over bad dreams like this."

"No, Max, I get it." Kate smiled and pulled away. "I know what always cheers you up."

"Kate, you don't have to. I know you don't feel good." Max looked worriedly at her partner.

"Oh, c'mon, Maxine." Kate giggled at Max's look of disgust. "Just one dance."


End file.
